Pedra & Amor
by deffie
Summary: Lamentos e lamúrios de um amor deposto e que jamais voltará. SongFic com You Had Time - Ani DeFranco. R&S Angst. RR.


'Sete anos se passaram, e o carinho e prazer de te querer ao meu lado jamais foram esquecidos. A vontade de ter você no meu colo e olhar nos teus olhos sorridentes é tamanha, e cada vez que paro ao observar aquele quadro, as fotos e as lembranças do teu corpo, minha mente se afunda num horror de saber que não vais poder voltar, que jamais vou poder te ver novamente, que vou sair por aquela porta e, não como antes, não vais correr as escadas para me abraçar e dizer "eu te amo".

_how can i go home_

_with nothing to say_

_i know you're going to look at me that way_

_and say what did you do out there_

_and what did you decide_

_you said you needed time_

_and you had time_

'Não foi prudente ter insistido, foi imprudente eu não ter contido as lágrimas, os sorrisos e as vontades. Hoje, não sei, não garanto que tenha sido o melhor ter sorrido e dito "que bom". Talvez se eu tivesse dito a você o quanto eras importante para mim e o quanto eu precisava ver você ao meu lado, sempre, fosse melhor. Se ao menos tivesse contido, e tivesse tido a chance de poder te dizer tudo o que você precisava. Tudo o que você precisava ouvir, não teria sido como é hoje. Ao ouvir de você "eu não sei, é estranho", naquele dia, enquanto, por uma vez, estivemos juntos, se tivesse sido prudente o bastante para me conter, poderia ter sido diferente. Talvez o que você precisava tivesse sido apenas um simples tempo. Mas então por que não te dei o tempo, por que precisei te sentir ao meu lado aquele dia, naquela situação, naquela hora? Poderia ter sido tudo melhor, bastava que o meu peito tivesse dito "dê um tempo a ele" ao invés de me ordenar "não deixe-o escapar, não vai acontecer de novo".

_you are a china shop_

_and i am a bull_

_you are really good food_

_and i am full_

_i guess everything is timing_

_i guess everything's been said_

_so i am coming home with an empty head_

'Ainda não entendo como pôde ter acontecido por apenas uma vez, há sete anos, há quase uma década. Dois corpos juntos, carinhos e carícias; delicados e necessários; como se nunca mais fossem ter um ao outro, sem pensar e sem sequer te respeitar. Foi um erro, não deveria ter apertado com tanta força o copo de cristal frágil que era o que sentias, não deveria ter sufocado tanto a respiração de um corpo que parecia já quase não ter vida. Poderia ter sido tudo tão diferente, bastava que os meus sentimentos não mandassem em mim, bastava que a razão, como sempre, mandasse em mim. Desculpe, foi inevitável, eu precisei sorrir ao teu lado e te pedir para nunca ir embora, precisei implorar para que ficasse comigo apenas aquela noite. Talvez eu devesse ter mesmo ido embora e não ter quisto nada.

_you'll say did they love you or what_

_i'll say they love what i do_

_the only one who really loves me is you_

_and you'll say girl did you kick some butt_

_and i'll say i don't really remember_

_but my fingers are sore_

_and my voice is too_

'Por mais que eu tente, que eu ainda assim consiga, por vezes, não consigo esquecer o "como poderia ter sido". Não há como dizer "hey, foi bom pra mim." quando na verdade queria dizer "com ele teria sido melhor". Os nossos sorrisos amigos naquela sala de estar ainda estão na minha mente; as nossas confissões sobre tudo, sobre indagações vitais ou o que quer que sejam, ainda pululam o meu subconsciente e não me deixam esquecer a lembrança dos teus olhos carinhosos quando me ouviam falar sobre como era algo que não sabias existir. Corpos que, realmente não precisavam ser "apenas bons amigos", mentes que poderiam ser "os melhores amantes", se perderam no rumo e acabaram se encontrando eternamente como uma dupla de amigos, e não um casal de amigos. Agora eu sorrio e penso que os teus sorrisos, por mais que apenas fraternais, me trouxeram bons momentos, e aqueles que não foram fraternais, as juras e as promessas de amor, vão ficar na minha mente, sempre, para sempre, como se fossem ditas todo dia, "porque eu posso te chamar de meu amor, e posso te chamar de meu amigo. Porque um grande amor deve ser uma grande amizade.". Por mais que os meus olhos não se contenham agora, que eu molhe a terra com o meu corpo, saiba que vou permanecer forte, aqui, e sempre, por mais que não em corpo, para me lembrar sempre, eternamente, do que poderia ter sido, e não foi.

_how can i go home_

_with nothing to say_

_i know you're going to look at me that way_

_and say what did you do out there_

_and what did you decide_

_you said you needed time_

_and you had time_

'Agora eu sorvo o pouco de você que há aqui, recostado ao teu túmulo, olhando a tua fotografia que sorri para mim, e me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu, dos amigos e dos temporários amantes, do tempo que você poderia ter tido e eu não te dei. Do pouco tempo o qual não te sufoquei, e do longo tempo o qual te pressionei, e me culpo para sempre por não poder evitar a força de um sentimento, de não manter controle sobre o que eu sentia. Talvez precisássemos mesmo de alguma terceira pessoa, que nos fizesse enxergar como separados seria tudo mais fácil, tudo ao seu tempo, tudo com o seu tempo. Desculpe, agora eu sei o que você precisava: Você precisava de tempo, o tempo que eu não lhe dei, o tempo que eu quis para mim. E agora eu me vejo aqui, sozinho e sem ao menos o som do teu gargalhar, restrito à minha mente, sondando a minha memória e para sempre me fazendo lembrar daquelas palavras que li um dia, mesmo que não querendo, mas já sabendo que viriam: Eu posso ter me confundido, mas mesmo chegando a outra conclusão que não o amor, saiba que te agradeço por estar sempre aqui, nos momentos de tristeza, saudade, e até nos de felicidade. Não estraguemos a nossa amizade, que é o que temos de mais lindo.".

'O corpo de Remus se soltou da lápide lustrosa de Sirius Black, e caiu no chão gramado daquele cimitério mórbido inglês, os sussurros e gemidos do choro de Remus eram ouvidos ao longe, e por ali permanecera, como dizem hoje em dia, até seu corpo se transformar na estátua de pedra de beleza absoluta que podem encontrar aqui, na próxima alameda do Museu de Arte Mágica de Londres.

O homem de voz rouca e poucos cabelos vermelhos na cabeça, nariz longo e pés e mãos grandes, continuava a andar pelos corredores do Museu, com a turma de alunos de Hogwarts. Sempre narrava a história todo ano, há mais de trinta anos, com o mesmo entusiasmo, e a mesma emoção. O homem que amava demais, e morreu por isso. Os olhos do homem ruivo pareciam brilhar ao se lembrar de uma imagem. De alguma forma conhecia-os, de alguma forma, sabia o que acontecera. Assim seria pelos próximos anos, pelo menos até poder sair dali e jamais olhar novamente para o corpo petrificado de Remus J. Lupin, o homem de cabelos castanho-claros e expressão dolorosa no rosto, em posição fetal e abraçado a um livro adornado, com alguns papéis entre os braços e apenas um visível, o qual fora transcrito gerando tal história, a ser contada eternamente.

Notas: Oh, dear, escrito agora, em menos de vinte minutos. Desculpem pela desconexão de alguns fatos.


End file.
